USP
|accuracy = 72% 70% (Battle) |system = usp / usp45 |addon = Silencer |trpart = |date = Counter-Strike BETA 1.0 |knockback = 8% |stun = 26% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |zombiez = 1}} Heckler & Koch USP ('''U'niversal S'elf-loading '''P'istol)'' or '''K&M .45 Tactical is a Counter-Terrorist spawn pistol in the Counter-Strike series and in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The USP fires 12 rounds of .45 ACP and comes with a detachable silencer. It also has higher firepower when compared to its Terrorist counterpart, the Glock 18. This pistol is purchasable for Terrorists as well. Advantages *Powerful in close range *Cheap *Free as default weapon *Silent kills when using silencer *Lower recoil when silencer attached *Short reloading time *High stun against zombie *Quite high damage *Spawn weapon for Zombie Scenario/Human Scenario (All teams and all regions) *Spawn weapon for Counter-Terrorist in Normal modes Disadvantages *Low magazine size *Less accurate in medium and long range *Lower damage and accuracy when silencer attached *Low kevlar penetration Comparison to Glock-18 Positive *Higher damage (+8) *More accurate (+5%) *Can use silencer Neutral *Same knockback power (Low) *Same stun power (High) *Same weight *Can be used by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist Negative *Lower magazine (-8) *More expensive (+$100) *Higher recoil (+30%) *Longer reload time (+0.5 second) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Cannot fire in Burst mode Variants Red= This is the red-painted version of USP45 produced in limited quantity. This pistol shares the same performance as the original USP but only available for Internet Cafe users. |-| Battle= This is a pistol that holds 12 rounds for each round with .45 ACP. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield. This variant is slightly less accurate and has higher recoil than its original counterpart but it does higher damage per shot. Gallery USP= File:V_usp_cso.png|View model File:Usp45_dryfire.png|Ditto, dryfire File:W_usp.png|World model File:Usp45_shopmodel.png|Shop model Usp45.gif|Store preview Seals usp.jpg|A Seal operative with a USP Tactical and a suppressor in his holster File:Usp_hud_on.png|HUD icon de_dust2_20120905_1546150.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Ditto, with silencer Attaching the silencer Detaching the silencer Reload sound Pulling the slide |-| Red= File:Usp45red_viewmodel.png|View model File:Usp45red_dryfire.png|Ditto, dryfire File:Uspred_worldmdl.png|World model File:Red_firearms_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Uspred_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Red_firearms_idnposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Redweaponcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0205060.jpg|In-game screenshot USP Red Edition.jpg|Ditto, with silencer |-| Battle= File:Busp45_viewmodel.png|View model File:Busp45_dryfire.png|Ditto, dryfire battleusp45wm_HD.jpg|World model File:Uspb_poster_kr.png|Korea poster File:20130724ff_6.jpg|China poster File:Busp45_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Justnameitcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster busp45-spr.PNG|HUD icon Battle USP.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *The silencer is always attached to world model, even if it is not attached in first-person. *When reloading, a stack of loaded bullets inside the magazine is still in there even though the player is out of ammo or reloading for the new magazine. This also happens to the Red and Battle variants. *The USP was previously the default weapon for players spawning in Zombie Scenario without using the Battle Revival. This made it difficult for players to kill zombies for cash, prompting NEXON Corporation to provide the MP5 as the standard issued primary, and then subsequently replaced with the K3. *In some Beta versions of Counter-Strike, the USP had 2 draw animations, a nondetachable silencer and a tactical flashlight attached to it. *The black icon of USP may comes from the USP in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. *The texture of Battle USP is redesigned in HQ version, resulting in texture shrinking over small model surface. *In Zombie File mode, the Battle USP is available to be picked up in order to fight against zombies. id:USP Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Light weapon Category:Standard weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Spawn weapons Category:Weapons Category:Free weapon Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with red variants